Tiny Dancer
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: What would the basement be like without the Tiny Dancer? The gang is about to find out when they learn that Jackie is dying with cancer. Can they find a cue in time? Can Jackie find the will to live still?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Tiny Dancer _

**SUMMARY: **_Jackie finds out she has cancer. The doctors are saying that she could be dead in six months. Can the gang help Jackie find the will too live? Or will this tiny Dancer leave this earth never to dance upon it ever again?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_For the sake of the story; I had to move up and drastically change season four; and the first part of season five. _

**TIME LINE: **_Eric and Donna had broken up; but they have gotten back together all ready. (Just moved the California up a few months). Michael and Jackie had broken up after Christmas; (due to the whole kissing another guy thing). They got back together when Jackie said that they should get married. Kelso runs off to California with Donna. Jackie and Hyde had not hooked up during the whole California storyline. _

_Steven had actually fallen quite hard for Jackie on their 'first' date; and kiss. But he allowed Jackie to believe that he also felt nothing after their heavy kiss. But he had grown jealous when Jackie got back together with Kelso. He had thought out ways on destroying their time with one another – they all worked. He had had to careful on ways to destroy their alone time. He had succeeded every single time. But then Jackie tells him that she's engaged to Kelso. His heart is broken._

_Jackie; once Michael had run off to California instead of staying to marry her – knew then that Michael Kelso was never meant for her. She had written the break up letter – and started on planning on how to to get Steven Hyde as hers. So far she had no luck with the lone rebel – but she wasn't going to give up this time. _

_Jackie's father has been arrested. Her mother has abandoned her – and Steven had allowed her to bunk with him in the basement; once he learned her living situation. Jackie is now staying in Donna's room. _

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Drama/ Romance/ Suspense/ Tragedy/ Spiritual _

**RATING:** _T_

**PRELUDE:**

**PLACE: FOREMAN'S BASMENT**

**TIME: 4:18 P.M.**

**DATE: MARCH 12TH, 1978**

Hyde lifted the joint to his lips, and he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he allowed the smoke to blow from his nose, and mouth. "That's the stuff." He put it back to his lips for another deep breath.

"Hey no double hit." Kelso rocked back in his chair in shock.

"My stash." Hyde blew another long smoke ring. His eyes slowly opened. "I want you out of the circle man."

"Hey, hey, hey there." Eric laughed waving his hand in front of him. He had to force himself to focus on the conversion that was going on right then; instead of the awesome color wave that was coming out of his finger tips. "I get to decide who is out of the circle. And, I have decided; that no one is allowed out of the circle."

"Then tell Kelso that in order to smoke in the circle from now on – then he has too bring his _own _stash!" Hyde replied putting the joint back to his lips for an third deep inhale. "He's no longer allowed too have any more freebies from mine."

"What is your problem!" Kelso frowned darkly into Hyde's shades. "You have been trashing me for the past month all ready. What have I done to piss you off."

"Nothing." Hyde passed the joint over to Fez to take a hit.

"You know forget it." Kelso stood up, and stormed out of the basement.

Eric sobered up. "Seriously man, what's up with your anger with Kelso?"

"I'm not angry." Hyde leaned back in his chair. His back was against the brick wall. His arms folded across his navy blue sweater.

Fez put out the joint.

"Hey man, never ever put out a joint." Hyde spat at Fez.

"It was done. You didn't even leave one last good smoke for Fez." Fez looked straight face back at the older boy. "Not my fault that your love -"

"Shut the hell up." Hyde snarled. "Don't even talk about love around me."

Eric leaned forward, "Fez, it's time you went home now. I'm sure your house parents are wondering where you are."

"I can't go home like this." Fez shook his head. "My house parents will just make me read scriptures every single second for the rest of my time here in America." He shook his head, "No way."

"Fez, get out of my house now." Eric firmly said.

Fez looked over at Hyde, he knew that he had gone too far. "I'll be at the Hub if you need me." He stood to his feet.

"I won't need you." Hyde said.

"Okay man, it's one thing to be angry at Kelso. But for you to go after Fez is wrong. Just plain wrong." Eric said after Fez had left the basement. "What is wrong with you?" He shook his head, "I'm not going to accept nothing."

"Just let it go man." Hyde said tiredly.

"No!" Eric exclaimed. "Not this damn time. You are going to confront your deeply buried hurt; with the person whom you trust. You are going to receive, and accept the help you crave."

Taking off his shades, Hyde turned his eyes onto his almost brother; "This isn't something that I can admit to you, Eric. You would hate me for a lifetime." He stood to his feet and took the stairs too the upper level.

Eric twisted his head, "I could never hate you brother." He softly sighed.

**DONNA'S HOUSE**

Donna sighed as she placed her hand on the knob of her bedroom. She frowned slightly – it was no longer _hers_ any longer. No; she was sharing with Jackie. Why couldn't Jackie just take the guest room down the hall was simply beyond her. Her father had said that the room was Jackie's after all. No; Jackie wanted to share Donna's room. Well; Donna made sure that Jackie got the cot, and not her bed. Surprising Jackie didn't complain about having to sleep on a cot – instead of a bed. Donna smirked; _seems like Hyde is rubbing off on her. This isn't the first time that Jackie has tamed down after Hyde talked to her – he did teach her how to be zen last year after all. _

She actually didn't mind sharing the bedroom with Jackie, She had grown quite fond of the girl in the two years since Jackie joined the 'basement babies'. She had always considered Jackie as her younger sister – even way back when they all met in elementary school. But; she wanted to hang out with the guys – and they didn't want Jackie around them. It wasn't until Kelso had started to date Jackie – that Donna finally was able to have a friendship with the shorter girl. Even though she took great pains on insulting Jackie whenever the guys were around.

Opening the door she prepared for the on slaughter that was Jackie. She was nonplussed to find the girl asleep on the cot. She looked out the window and saw the sun still up. She looked down at the sleeping raven haired girl quizzically. She knew for a fact that Jackie had plenty of sleep the night before. Jackie had been asleep for three hours before she did. Jackie didn't wake up till an hour after she did that morning. Then why the hell was Jackie taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon?

Perhaps Jackie is depressed over her breakup with Kelso. Seeing how this time Kelso would much rather run away than marry her. Donna frowned. That was weeks ago. Sides she read the break up letter that Jackie wrote Kelso. She could tell that Jackie meant that she through with him this time. She secretly was happy for the girl. She had always known that Jackie, and Kelso wouldn't make it for the long haul. They wanted two different things out of life. Jackie wanted safe, and security of knowing that her husband only loved her. While Kelso wanted to be opened to love everyone whom crosses his way.

When Kelso, Eric, and her returned from California; and Jackie and Kelso were face to face – Jackie looked in different around Kelso. Donna didn't see any lingering feelings on Jackie's end. Kelso on the other hand; simply wouldn't grow up and move on all ready. Kelso thinks that he could win Jackie back in time.

A few weeks passed, and she had noticed how worn out Jackie had looked. But the small very out spoken girl never even openly acknowledge it. But, she did notice that Hyde kept a sharper eye on Jackie more so than usual. It actually didn't surprise her in the least when Eric gleefully told her that he, and his parents caught Jackie sharing Hyde's cot in the middle of the night.

It took Jackie until that evening before she confessed to them that her mother abandend her. That the entire staff had quite the day her mother had left town. Leaving her alone in the mansion. Jackie told everyone that she didn't feel comfortable, or safe alone in the huge house. So; she barely slept. When Hyde learned this; he decided to take her under his wing of protection. She had been sharing Hyde's cot in the basement for two weeks before the Foreman's found them.

Donna closed the door softly. She walked around the cot to kneel in between her bed; and the cot. She gently brushed aside some of Jackie's hair from her face. "Hey Jackie, time to wake up." She softly said; so not to startle the girl awake.

Jackie just moaned as she tried to bury her face into the pillow. "I can't allow you to sleep the day away. Other wise you'll have insomnia for a week." She was pretty sure with all the sleep that Jackie had gotten the past few days would result in what she had pronounced. Her fingers lightly ran across the sleeping beauty's cheek. She frowned at the slight heated feel of the skin. "Jackie wake up."

Jackie moaned once more. Leaning forward Donna gently began to shake Jackie's up lifted shoulder. "Not now." Jackie chocked out. "I just want to sleep. Just let me sleep."

Donna was concerned. "Jackie, I'm not going to leave you alone. Not until you wake up." She kept poking, podding, and shaking until Jackie's eyes started to slowly crack open. "Come on mixed matched eyes, I want to see you up, and alert."

"D-don-donna." Jackie sighed as she ever slowly came alert enough to recognize the face right in her personal face space.

"Yep. It's Donna." Donna smirked. She wasn't going to leave the younger girl alone until she was sure she wasn't going to back to sleep. "Come on, time to get up."

"Is it school time all ready? It feels like the middle of the night." Jackie yawned in Donna's face. Her eyes widen in shock, "Oh Sheesh, Donna, I'm so sorry for yawning in your face."

"It's quite all right." Donna's nose winkled. She had smelt something weird on the younger girl's breath. It was more than bad breath. "It's Saturday. No school. Matter of fact it's the middle of the afternoon."

Jackie managed to get herself up into a sitting position, "Wait. What?" She blinked in a daze. "How can it be the middle of the afternoon. It feels like it's the middle of the night."

"Jackie, are you feeling all right?" Donna gently questioned as she stood to her feet. Putting her hands on her hips. "It's just that while I was trying to wake you up; you felt warm."

"I'm fine." Jackie brushed it off. "Seeing how I took a cat nap in the middle of the afternoon." Her eyes looked at the opened window – I must have heated up due too the sun." She shrugged.

"It's not that sunny today." Donna frowned looking down at her friend. "I had to wear my winter coat today." She sat down next to the girl on the cot. Putting her hand on Jackie's forehead. "You feel warm."

Jackie waved off Donna's hand. "I'm fine, Donna." She sighed. "I was just tired is all."

Donna leaned in and placed her lips on the center of the raven haired girl's forehead. Jackie's eyes closed briefly at the feeling of the hot breath on her forehead. Donna pulled away, "101.8 and perhaps rising." She brushed the hair off the warm forehead. "I think it's best that you take a warm bath, to help with the soreness of your muscles. But first, you need to take two Aspirin to help bring the fever down." She stood to her feet.

"I can't be sick." Jackie moaned. "I can't win Steven over if I'm sick." Her right hand rose and placed it on her forehead, she frowned at the slight heat that was coming from her skin. "I don't want Steven to see me sick. It'll scare him off." She very vividly remembered the first time Michael had seen her ill last year. He had literally screamed in her face.

"Don't worry about Hyde." Donna waved a dismissive hand. "He's not like Kelso. He knows better than to run screaming from a sick girl."

Jackie shook her head, but insistently stopped. Her head began to pound like you wouldn't believe. She literally saw stars. Leaning her head against Donna's shoulder. "I don't want Steven too see my sick. Ever." She closed her eyes as she tried desperately not to throw up.

Donna wrapped her arms around the shaking girl's waist. "I won't allow Hyde to see you like this." She softly promised. "Take a few deep breathes." She felt Jackie take shallow, and then slowly deep breathes. "Can you stand on your own?"

"It's just the slightest of all flues." Jackie gently pulled away from Donna. "I'm quite all right standing on my own." She stood to her feet. She blinked away the dizziness. "I think I'm going to take a shower instead of a bath. Easier that way."

Donna stood to her feet, "I'll help you to the bathroom. I do want you to take those Aspirin before you take that shower." She held out her hand for the shorter girl to take hold.

Jackie sighed. "Thanks Donna."

**FORMAN'S DRIVEWAY**

Kelso threw the ball up in the air, and watched it swish through the net. Without touching the backboard. "All right." He grinned. He frowned darkly as he realized that he couldn't share this moment with anyone. Well, anyone that was Hyde.

"Nice shot." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around, and saw the impassive face of Hyde. "I was just leaving." He said in a rough voice. He sniffed. "I don't want to bring you down from whatever high you are on."

Hyde sighed, "Look man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you. You didn't deserve it."

"No I don't." Kelso wrapped his arms tightly across his chest. "You know ever since the barbeque war; you have been distant with me. It seems like you are angry with me over something. Only thing is man, I don't know what I had done to piss you off."

Hyde took his shades off. "You haven't done anything, Michael. I'm just been in a sour mood is all. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

Kelso sighed. "Look Steven, we have known each other for a long time now. I count you as my best friend. I have to say you aren't like my brother – like how you and Eric are. But you are my best friend. The friend that I truly count on. I don't want to lose that. I can't lose it."

Steven felt his heart drop. "You won't lose it man. I promise you." He held out his hand.

Michael firmly took it. A dopey smile lit up his face, "I'm so happy that we got that settled. Hey, did I tell you that I scored a date with the new hot chick over at Hub?"

"The one with the huge jugs?" Hyde smirked.

"Oh yeah." Kelso's tongue hung out. "I can't wait to get a piece of that. They are bigger, and better than Laurie's ever were."

"What about Jackie's?" Hyde asked in a hard voice. He felt his face heat up. He wrapped his arms tightly across his tensed chest. He had to remind himself not to beat Kelso to a pulp. It wouldn't do. It simply wouldn't do.

"No one beats Jackie's." Kelso said. He walked over, and grabbed the ball. He bounced the ball, "Jackie's are just perfect." He turned, and made an jump shot.

Hyde still wanted too punch Kelso hard. For a whole different reason. "How about we don't talk about Jackie."

Kelso shrugged, "Fine. You know ever since Jackie stayed with you in your cot – you are ever so protective of her." He made another jump shot. Turning back to face his friend, "I want to thank you man. Jackie needs someone to protect her. Like a brother."

"I'm not her brother. I'm just her friend." Hyde stiffly said.

"I know you aren't her brother. You two have different parents after all." Kelso grinned hugging the ball to his chest, "You are _like_ a brother to her."

"She doesn't consider me her brother." Hyde jerked the ball from Kelso. He made a hard slam dunk.

Kelso made a spitting noise, "Sure she does man." He grabbed the ball from Hyde's loose hands. He tossed the ball to him – and when he tossed it back he started to try to get passed Hyde. "I mean come on, she was very comfortable sharing your cot with you. She never expected you to try to get inside her or anything. I mean she doesn't even have any desire to kissing you."

"We have kissed before man." Hyde stole the ball and hit the rim hard, as the ball went in.

"On the cheek." Kelso grinned as he took the ball, and tossed it to Hyde for him to put in play once more. "Many times on the cheek." He stole the ball and missed the shot. But, he made the rebound.

"We kissed the night of the barbeque war." Hyde said tossing the ball hard against Kelso's chest.

Kelso shrugged his shoulders. "So she loved you as a brother back than also." He moved passed Hyde and made the shot. He turned around, and found Hyde still standing in the spot that he had been in for the play. "Hey man, you didn't even try to block that shot."

"I'm done man." Hyde turned and walked down the driveway.

Kelso looked after him with a dumb look on his face. It slowly turned into a deep frown. "Okay seriously what just had happened here?" His eyes turned to Donna's house where Jackie was currently living.

Schatzi waddled up, and looked after the tall blond man making his way down his driveway. He looked up into the tall brunette dopey guy. Rolling his eyes he turned and walked back towards the house.

**END PRELUDE**


	2. I'm Not Kelso!

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I'M NOT KELSO!**

**PLACE: FOREMAN'S KITCHEN**

**TIME: 7:50 PM**

**DATE: MARCH 12, 1978**

"Thanks again for the nice dinner; Mrs. Foreman." Hyde finished with the last dish. He put it on the drying rack; and than slipped his right hand into the soap water of the filled sink. He felt around for the stopper; and pulled the plastic thing away from the drain. Lifting his hand he put the stopper in its regular place. "In all my life I hadn't eaten a well cooked meal. Now that you have opened your home to me; I get to have three each day." He smiled over to where the woman whom he had always thought of his mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee.

"It's no problem; Steven." Kitty twisted her head to look at the young man whom she had always wanted to move into her home – from the first moment she had set eyes on the boy; when he was just two years old; Kitty just wanted to gather him up into her arms; and never let go. She was pleased that she finally had the chance too – before he reached adulthood.

Red; whom was sitting to the right of his wife; cleared his throat. "Thanks for doing the dishes without being told; Steven. Now if only my son; Eric; would just do it." He shook his head as the thought of his only son; "Dumb-ass." He lifted his mug up to his lips; and took a sip of his own coffee. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's up in his bedroom; doing some homework." Hyde replied as he set the towel down; after drying his hands.

Red silently raised his right eyebrow on that note.

"Seriously; Mr. Foreman; you have to give Foreman _some_ credit." Hyde sighed. "He does try in school more than I or Kelso do."

Red pointed his right index finger over at the tall teenager male that he had taken into his home. The boy whom he had always considered as his second son. "You don't ever tell him that I said this. I mean _ever_. But; I'm proud of him for doing well in school. I'm pleased that he took it upon himself to know when to study. That he no longer needs me to always be on his ass about it."

"He'll never hear it from me." Hyde smirked. "He wouldn't believe me if I was to tell him."

"Good." Red gruffly said as he lowered his hand to the table. "Why aren't you studying Hyde?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter if I'm smart. I'm not going to college anyway." Hyde shrugged his shoulder as he leaned into the counter.

"You'll get into any college that you want, Steven." Red firmly replied.

"I'm not going to college." Hyde's voice harden.

"Why not?" Red quickly shot back.

"I don't have the damn money. Okay!" Hyde had to remind himself not to shout at the man across from him.

"There are scholarships." Red said as his mouth set in a straight hard line. "You are just afraid; Steven." He held up his hand to far stall any remarks from the younger man. "You are afraid of actually succeeding in life."

Hyde snorted.

The screen door opened and Donna walked in. "Oh Mrs. Foreman; I'm glad that you are close by. I didn't want to have to search the house for you." She quickly said.

"What's going on Donna?" Kitty quizzed with her head tilted to the left.

"It's Jackie. She's burning up with a fever." Donna replied. "I feel like she should go to the doctors; but she's refusing me like you wouldn't believe. I have decided to run over to you; and allow you to make the judgment call. She can't fight a medical nurse after all."

"Let's go." Hyde moved towards the door quickly.

"You can't come over; Hyde. Jackie doesn't want you to see her when she's sick." Donna quickly put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"That's stupid. Now move." Hyde growled.

"You will just upset her, Hyde." Donna shook her head. "After what happened with Kelso last year; she doesn't want to chance you screaming in her face; and running out on her."

"That's stupid." Hyde repeated. "I'm not Kelso. I know how to take care of her while she's sick." He tried to push forward; but Donna very firmly held her ground.

"Look Hyde, I get where you are coming from. I would allow you to go to Jackie if I thought it would do any good." Donna sighed. "She's just going to get herself worked up; I just finally got her settled into my bed. I don't want to raise her blood pressure needlessly."

"You are thinking this is more than a typical flu." Hyde growled lowly.

"Her temperature has risen; even after two Aspirin." Donna truthfully replied. "Look I'm sure that I can talk Jackie into allowing you to see her while she's sick. But; I just want to get her to be checked out by a doctor; whom can prescribe her something that will help her get better that much sooner."

Hyde sighed. He backed away from the tall redhead. "If anything changes. You let me know." He folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Of course." Donna nodded; and quickly followed Kitty out of the kitchen.

"You care deeply for her." Red said eying the blond haired young man that he had brought to live under his roof a year ago.

Hyde didn't answer; he just looked outside to the driveway – towards the side of Donna's house.

**DONNA'S HOUSE**

**DONNA'S BEDROOM**

Donna opened her bedroom door trying not to make any noise. She hoped that Jackie had slipped into a peaceful slumber. But; one sight at her bed and she knew her wish wasn't too be. Jackie was twisting and turning; and silently moaning. She stepped aside to allow the older woman to pass her quickly by.

Kitty rushed over to the bed; and after putting her sack onto the bedside table; she reached over and placed her right palm to the younger girl's forehead. She frowned as she felt how hot Jackie truly was. "You are right, Donna, she needs to see an doctor." She sat down on the side of the bed. "Sweetie, I need you to wake up. Come on Jackie; I need you to wake up for me sweetheart." She frowned when there was no response from the younger girl.

Donna was moving side to side nervously.

Kitty gently pinched Jackie's cheeks; and gently patted the flesh. "Come on Jackie; time to wake up sweetie." She was relieved when Jackie began to twitch.

"Donna I need to -" Bob stopped speaking as he noticed Kitty on his daughter's bed slapping his house guest. "Uh what's going on?" He questioned looking over at his daughter whom was swaying side to side.

"Jackie is sick. Mrs. Foreman is trying to get her to wake up; so we can take her to the doctors." Donna said not taking her eyes off of her bed.

"Donna sweetheart; I need you to go get your father's car started. I need it to be warm by the time we get Jackie into it." Kitty said turning her head to face the teenage girl.

"Dad can do it." Donna waved backwards at her father.

"I need your father to help me get Jackie to the car. I know you are a very strong girl; Donna. But; I would feel more comfortable if I had another adult to help me." Kitty firmly said.

Donna opened her mouth to speak.

"Do what Kitty says Donna. The sooner you get the car warm enough; the sooner Jackie will be comfortable." Bob moved over to his daughter, and put a firm hand on her tight right shoulder. "Do this for Daddy." He smiled encouraging at her.

Donna wanted to fight. She didn't want to leave Jackie's side. Not for one second. But; she knew that she would do Jackie more harm if she remained. "Just be gentle with her please." She begged her father.

"I'll treat her as if she were my very own." Bob promised.

Donna swallowed. She looked once more over at the bed; and turned and fled.

"How serious is this?" Bob asked after he was sure his daughter was no longer in ear shot.

"Very." Kitty said turning back to Jackie. "She's barely responding to me. If it was just a simple flue; she would be at least fighting my attempts to wake her." She patted the young teen's flesh once more. "It's had been three full minutes from the last time she responded." Jackie had responded just like last time. "Jackie honey; it's time to wake up sweetheart." She used another two minutes; and finally Jackie's eyes slowly twitched to opening.

Jackie moaned glutted deep in her throat.

"Jackie I need you to know what is going on. I'm going to take you to the hospital sweetheart." Kitty said in a gentle voice.

"N-n-no." Jackie husked out as she fought to get her eyes to open.

"I won't take any fighting little Missy." Kitty frowns; "Bob, I want you to pick her up bridal style. Make sure that the blanket is tightly around her."

"Please no doctor." Jackie begged her eyes widen – but not it only made her eyes look just slightly open. She bowed her head as a coughing fit hit her.

Kitty had pulled Jackie to her; and gently patted Jackie's back. She frowned at the heat, and the sweat that was oozing off the teen. After Jackie managed to stop coughing; and Bob wrapped the blanket around Jackie – and lifted her into his arms; "I don't have the medicine that you need to get better; Jackie. You need an prescription. Only a doctor can write you one. The doctor must see you before he'll write you one." She nodded to the open door for Bob to start towards.

Jackie's head leaned against Bob's firm chest; and her eyes drifted closed. "Don't let Steven see me. I can't win him; if he sees me sick." She drifted off to sleep at the end of the sentence.

"I have a feeling that Steven will be seeing you sick; Jackie dear." Kitty murmured as they made their way out of Donna's bedroom – and down the hall. "If you end up where I think you'll end up; there won't be a way to keep Steven from you."

**DONNA'S DRIVE WAY:**

**BOB'S CAR**

Donna had started her father's car; and quickly flipped the heater button all the way up. Her hands tightened around the steeling wheel as she willed the heater to blast out the heat faster than it was. She just wished that someone; somewhere; at some time would figure out how to get the damn heat to come blasting out of the heater once the heater is turned on. Not to have to wait these long seconds; minutes for the hot air to beat out the cold. "Come on damn it."

Glaring at the vents as she just waited impatiently for the hot air to burst threw. A tap on the window started her; and she twisted her head quickly around. Eyes wide in fright she took in her shivering smiling boyfriend. The smile which was slowly being wiped away from his face. She jerked open the door; "You shouldn't have scared me like that, Eric." She stormed as she slammed shut the door; so not to let any of the hot air that was finally flowing through the vent to escape.

"I'm sorry, Donna." Eric held up his hands in front of his face as he took a step backwards. "I didn't mean to startle you." His hands lowered as he tilted his head to the left. "Where are you going? Perhaps I can take you in the Vista Cruiser." A hopeful smile lit his face.

"No." Donna barked.

Eric frowned. "I'm sorry to have made you mad. I just thought you may want to spend some time together was all." He shrugged. "You don't have to. I mean you can use your dad's car anytime you want – I know that I don't always have to be the driver. Or that we always have to be in the same car as each other."

"Shut up Eric." Donna sighed. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him; and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for being tense." She felt him wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Hey you were focused, and I did startle you after all." Eric placed a kiss on the top of her head. He felt the loss of his beloved as she moved away from him. He saw the stress and worry lining her face. "What's wrong?"

Donna sighed deeply. "Jackie is sick. Dad is going to drive her to the doctors."

"Wait are any doctor's offices open this time at night?" Eric replied.

"No. So your mom is going to see what the hospital doctors can do for Jackie for tonight." Donna replied.

Eric nodded his head. "Would you like me to come along?"

Before Donna could answer Bob with Kitty at his side rushed towards the car; with Jackie wrapped up tightly in Bob's arm in a blanket. Donna quickly rushed around the car and opened the back seat. She quickly got in; and waited for her father to lay Jackie on the seat; with Jackie's head against Donna's chest.

"Eric. I don't know how long I'll be." Kitty looked at her son over the car hood. "Tell your father that I'll be home when I can. Tell him not to bother to wait up."

"Okay mom." Eric said in an concern voice.

Kitty got into the passenger seat; than she quickly popped back out; "Oh; and make sure Steven remains at home." She looked meaningfully into her son's eyes.

"Okay mom." Eric repeated with a swallow.

Kitty nodded; and got quickly back into the car. She shut the door behind her; and quickly buckled her seat belt. "You got Jackie belted?"

"Yes Mrs. Foreman." Donna said never taking her eyes from the unconscious girl on her chest; her right hand was stroking the brunette's sweaty hair from the warm forehead.

"Okay than off we go." Bob said setting the car to drive; and pulling out of his driveway.

Eric silently watched as the car turned and speed down the street. He knew that Bob had no problems going over the speed limit most days – but tonight it seemed like Bob was even going faster than usual. He couldn't blame the man after all – Jackie looked like she desperately was in need of medical attention.

He sighed deeply as he turned and looked towards his house; he would have a fight on his hands.

**FOREMAN'S KITCHEN:**

"Hey." Eric said sliding the door behind him; and flipping down the lock. "Mom wanted to let you know that she'll be home late. She had to run to the hospital for a little bit."

Red looked up with a frown. "I didn't hear the car leave the driveway." He stood to his feet. "I better make sure she gets there safely."

"Actually Mr. Pinciotti had offered to drive her." Eric replied.

"She'll still need a ride home." Red replied.

"Actually I'm sure that he'll give her a way home also." Eric shrugged.

"What are you hiding, Eric?" Red demanded low in his voice.

Eric's eyes widen; "Nothing." He waved his hands around.

"Jackie has to see a doctor." Hyde said in a low voice from where he was sitting sipping his coffee. "Jackie's doctor's office isn't opened at this time of night; so she has to take a trip to the hospital." He stood to his feet. "Let's go."

"No Hyde." Eric said in a low voice.

Hyde turned slowly to the right so he was facing his best friend – whom was more like his brother than anything else. "You don't get to say no to me, Eric, not on this."

"Hyde; I have been told to keep you away. Until Jackie is better." Eric sighed.

Hyde pointed a finger at Eric. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

"No, but I get too." Red said in a firm voice. "You are to remain here Steven. Jackie will be fine. She just needs to see a doctor; so she can get a prescription that will get her better." He frowned as the young man was still pointing at his son; "Stop pointing your finger at my son."

"I'm going to the hospital. Jackie needs me. I'm going to be there for her." Hyde didn't lower his finger; and didn't lower his eyes from Eric's eyes.

Eric licked his dry lips. "I would take you Hyde; man; you know I would. But I made a promise to my mother – I can't break it." He felt bad for his friend. Because he had been out there when Bob had to carry Jackie out to the car; and place her in the backseat. He had seen Jackie's pale face as her head was resting against Donna's chest.

Hyde lowered his hand to his side; balling it up; "I'll just walk than." He growled low in his voice.

"If Jackie sees you than she'll just flip out." Eric replied. "You know how sensitive she is to allow a boy to see her sick. After Kelso totally screamed in her face last year."

"I'm _not_ Kelso." Hyde growled out.

"Look; Hyde; for right now I say let Jackie get her prescription – than tomorrow she should be in much better shape; than I'm sure we can convince her to let you see her." Eric sighed. "I'm telling you right now; that if you barge in on Jackie right this moment – than you may set her back a few days in her recovery. Just please wait until tomorrow."

Hyde sighed deeply as his eyes closed. "It's against my better judgment. But; I will follow your advice."

"To make sure that happens; you'll be sleeping in Eric's room tonight." Red said as he walked towards the center of the kitchen. "Speaking of which; it's time for bed now boys. You have school in the morning."

"Um, Dad it's only 9." Eric turned around to look at his father's back as he was heading towards the living room.

"So." Red twisted his head to glare at his son.

"Fine." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Hyde said moving past the teenager, and man into the living room.

"You think he'll try to sneak out?" Eric softly asked as he stood next to his father, and watched as Hyde made his way upstairs.

"What do you think?" Red sighed.

"If it was Donna; than I would be ..." Eric sighed. After he made sure that Hyde was no longer in sight. "It's bad dad." He had lowered his voice to a whisper; knowing that Hyde may still be within ear shot.

Red didn't say anything.

Eric sighed and made his way towards the stairs; so he could make his way upstairs. He was some what surprised at not seeing Hyde at the top of the stair case.

**ERIC'S BEDROOM**

Eric walked into his bedroom, and found Hyde sitting in the chair. "I'm sorry that I have to keep my promise to my mom, Hyde. Otherwise you know that I would drive you."

"You made a promise to your mom, Foreman. Your mom is one person that I would honor my promises too. So I don't look down on you for honoring yours." He frowned. "I'm just upset that Jackie thinks that I'm like Kelso. That I would actually freak out if I saw her ill." Shaking his head; "I should have been the one to check on her last year when she got that water poison."

"It would have looked weird if you checked on her. You didn't even like her." Eric moved to his dresser where he kept his pajamas.

"I liked her." Hyde murmured. "If I didn't like her than I wouldn't have allowed her to skinny dip with us at the raven." He frowned darkly; "But, look where that got her."

"Not your fault." Eric slipped out of his jeans; and into the pajama bottoms. He slipped off his long sleeved shirt. "I'm actually surprised that all of us didn't get sick due to the poison in the water." He slipped on the pajama top; and button it.

"I should have gotten sick." Hyde said as he jerked off his boots. He dropped them heavily down to the right of the chair.

Eric sighed as he got into his bed. There was nothing he could say to calm Hyde down. So he just left it alone.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
